


The Truth About Love

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dissing milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Did Ed actually just ask Roy to marry him?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	The Truth About Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cai (caidanu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/gifts).



“Oh my God, marry me,” Ed said as the door closed.

Roy looked at him and blinked, surprised, but Ed looked right back at him, fixated and looking damn serious despite his disheveled hair and hand stuck mid-motion between picking up the omelet Roy made for him from the plate and placing the food in his mouth. Out of all the possible reactions, this one was probably the last one Roy expected when he heard the knocks on his door that were so distinctively his crazy neighbor’s. Quite on the contrary, he expected him to shy away, to feel as if the weird lady was intruding on something extremely private. After all, this was the first morning they shared together, and this whole ‘couple’ thing had been new to them both.

“Excuse me?”

It wasn’t that Roy didn’t like Ed. Quite on the contrary. Even though it’s only been two weeks since they started dating, Roy already figured out that he was different than any of his previous partners. For one, he didn’t care whatsoever about his powerful position. Well, that was not true, Roy realized a second later. He cared – but only in a way that it was more likely to be a deal breaker for him when most people tended to approach Roy because of it. They also had a lot in common. Not just interest-wise, though they did have a lot of that too, but life experience. Despite his age, in a way, Ed had been through just as much as, if not even more than, Roy had. There were many ideologies and views they shared. Not that they agreed on everything. They also had their fair share of arguments, though for now it was all in good spirit.

But to go from that, to marriage?

“You don’t have any milk.”

Roy blinked again. “I know I don’t. That’s what I just told dear old Mrs. Cole. I don’t use it. Can’t stand it on anything other than cakes and cookies. That’s hardly a reason to – “

“Oh, I know,” Ed sounded as if Roy’s comment came out of nowhere. But as far as Roy was aware, it was Ed who decided to bring up the subject, and Roy had to cut this thing at its bud. “But I mean, _you hate milk_. You have _no idea_ how much shit I had to go through my entire life just because of that evil beverage.”

“Well,” still cautious, but a less terrified, Roy started making his way back to the dining table. He resumed his seat, but did not return to eating his breakfast. “’Hate’ is a really strong word. Wouldn’t want it in my coffee, and I don’t bother buying it unless I’m baking something, but… ‘hate’?” he paused, seeing the expression on Ed’s face. “You have really strong feelings about it, don’t you?”

As if having Roy joining him at the table again was a cue, Ed put the omelet in his mouth, and chewed. “It’s evil.”

“It’s just liquid. It’s disgusting on its own, and I personally will never understand people ruining a perfectly good coffee with it, but ‘evil’?”

“You know what? I take that marriage proposal back.”

Roy looked at Ed, who kept eating as if in the past five minutes he didn’t go from proposing to a man he had been dating for two weeks to backing out of it just over milk. Was it a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth, playing there between each bite?

Roy smiled to himself and shook his head. “Well, maybe you’ll offer again one day,” he said casually. “Then you will get to tell Mrs. Cole we have no milk. You can even add how evil you think it is, if you feel like it.”

“You’re jumping ahead of yourself. We just fucked for the first time, Roy. It was nice and all, but really, way too early to be talking about me living here and talking to your weirdass neighbors.”

At that, Roy laughed shortly, and resumed eating his breakfast.


End file.
